Everything
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [SayaxHaji] Después del capítulo 43, Saya esta confundida... sobre todo.
1. Everything

**Título:** Everything  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex  
**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 43  
**Notas:** Después de leer un resumen en inglés del citado cap, no pude resistirme a escribir _esto_. SayaxHaji. Oneshot.

* * *

_Ella es mi novia._

_Ella es mi todo._

Saya no podía dormir. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentará, el resultado era el mismo; en cuanto cerraba los ojos docenas de imágenes regresaban a su mente. Solomon. Diva. Riku. Kai. Haji.

Sentía la necesidad de dejarse llevar por la impotencia y llorar, llorar durante días, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera el dolor. Pero no podía hacerlo. Muchos la veían como un líder, aquella destinada a acabar con el mal del mundo...

_Diva._

_... esperando los hijos de Riku._

Saya se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar el gemido que imprudentemente había escapado de su boca. Era una tonta. ¡No podía llorar!

Pocos segundos después, en una respuesta a su silenciosa súplica, comenzó a escucharse una melodía lánguida... triste, nostálgica.

_Haji._

Saya se envolvió más en las tibias sábanas. Intento dejarse llevar por la música... por primera vez, quería olvidar todo. Sabía que era una petición egoísta, y que de haberla escuchado alguien... seguro le reclamaría. Al menos, Kai lo haría. Y sería bastante justo, porque ella era la causa de todas las desgracias, de todas las muertes.

Gracias a su incompetencia e inseguridad, Saya había lastimado a sus seres más queridos. George, Kai, Riku...

Saya no se atrevió a pensar en su Caballero de nuevo. Le dolía, porque era a él a quien le había causado mayor daño... y, sorprendentemente, era él quien siempre estaba a su lado, sin importar la situación. Él nunca le había mentido. Él la había protegido infinidad de veces, arriesgando su propia vida.

Y jamás había pedido algo a cambio. No esperaba nada de ella.

_... es mi todo._

Al recordar sus palabras, Saya se ruborizo. ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así... enfrente de Solomon¿Estaba celoso¡No¡Haji era parte de su familia... era como un hermano ma...!

La frase se ahogo en si misma, incapaz de continuar con una afirmación que no parecía estable. O completamente sincera. Saya no sabía que pensar. Quizás fuera mejor que no pensará, que lo dejará ir...

Se sentó en la cama, odiándose por sentirse tan confundida... ¡lo único que le faltaba, atormentarse por un fantasioso triángulo amoroso!

— Saya...

Haji había dejado de tocar al verla incorporarse. La forma en que su nombre fue pronunciado por el Caballero, inquieto a la chica. Él no solía expresar sus emociones, pero cada vez que la llamaba... dejaba que fluyeran, a través de una puerta abierta, tan sólo para ella. Ahora lo notaba.

— Continua, por favor...

Respondió débilmente, incapaz de decir algo más. Sus pensamientos no estaban en orden, ni siquiera eran lógicos...

— Si ese es tu deseo.

El corazón de Saya dio un respingo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fiel, tan entregado a ella?. Lo observo, creyendo que encontraría la respuesta en cualquiera de sus movimientos. No lo hizo; sólo estaba Haji, tocando para ella. Había recogido su cabello otra vez, dándole a sus facciones una rigidez innecesaria.

Saya se levanto de la cama, caminado lentamente hacia Haji. Estaba sentado en un sillón de piel negro, junto a la ventana. No dejo de tocar, hasta que Saya llego frente a él. Pequeños rayos de luna se reflejaban en su largo cabello, realzando su oscura tonalidad. Las manos de la chica no tardaron en quitarle el lazo de terciopelo que lo mantenía sujeto; después, comenzaron a enredarse en él. Jugando.

Ella tuvo que admitir que se veía más atractivo de esa manera. Incluso... incluso parecía un ángel rebelde que venía para llevarla a algún lugar secreto e inalcanzable, donde sólo estarían ellos dos.

_Sólo ellos dos._

La idea se le antojo demasiado pretenciosa. Se daba cuenta de sus acciones, pero algo le impedía detenerlas. Quería... estar con él. Y olvidarse del mundo.

Saya lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndose con la gama de colores que poseían, abarcando desde el azul profundo hasta el gris. Se perdió en ellos, inundada de paz y tranquilidad.

Noto cuando las manos de Haji tomaron su estrecha cintura, dejando caer el violonchelo y el arco, para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, feliz por estar entre sus cálidos brazos de nuevo; tenía el rostro apoyado en su pálido cuello, aspirando su aroma. Era dulce, exquisito, tentador... sin pensarlo siquiera, Saya mordió a su Caballero; los finos dedos de la chica se aferraron a él al sentir la sangre bajar por su garganta...

Lo soltó casi de inmediato, asustada por sus instintos. Haji la apretó contra él, susurrando a su oído frases que no alcanzaba a comprender. _Daijoubu, Saya..._ Su voz le parecía mucho más melodiosa y encantadora que antes. _Debo estar soñando_, pensó la chica con incredulidad.

Haji comenzó a besar ligeramente su rostro, bajando hasta su cuello. La mente de Saya estaba nublada, apagada, inconsciente. Los labios de Haji se posaron sobre su sensible piel, enviando pequeños escalofríos al resto de su cuerpo; su esbelta figura, sentada sobre él, tembló al sentir la mordida del Caballero. Era terriblemente placentero.

Saya suspiro.

Era... demasiado perfecto.

Haji se separo con delicadeza, para subir nuevamente por la curva de su barbilla. La boca de Saya se entreabrió, adelantándose a las acciones del hombre... los rosados labios de la chica se unieron desesperados a los de él, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Los brazos de Saya estrecharon la distancia.

_Ella es mi novia._

_Ella es mi todo._

Saya comprendió la diferencia en ese instante. Era cierto que Solomon le atraía, y que casi había caído en la tontería de besarlo; menos mal... que Haji había llegado a tiempo. Porque, lo que sentía por su Caballero era infinitamente más profundo.

Fue él quien rompió el beso.

— Ve a descansar, Saya.

Ella obedeció a pesar de sí misma. No tenía ninguna necesidad de alejarse de él, prefería quedarse, abrazarlo... hasta que llegará la mañana. Sin embargo, seguía confundida. Su sentido común no dejaba de gritarle que se había vuelto loca...

Al acostarse, un inusitado cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo; pero antes de quedarse dormida, logro escuchar una nueva melodía inundando la habitación.

Quizás... _Haji también era todo para ella._

**(( Owari ))**

* * *

**Cassiel's Notes:** Um, talvez debí llegar al lemmon. ¡Ganas no me faltaron, pero pensé que podría arruinarlo. Sinceramente, no soy muy buena con el tema. Además, es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos y ¡me atreví solamente porque los adoro!. Releyendo (bajo la influencia de música de _Rozen Maiden_), creo que voy a llorar. Okas, espero que les haya gustado... aunque fuera sólo un poco. 


	2. Advertencia

**Advertencias y Notas de la Autora (extra: respuestas a los 16 reviews xD):**

* * *

Hellou, aquí Cassiel Aberdeen-san, la loca autora detrás de esta (y dos más) historia de Blood+. ¿Creían que habría algún tipo de continuación, epílogo o capítulo especial?... ¡pues no! Sólo vengo a contestar sus amables reviews... y aclarar, de una una vez por todas, QUE NO HABRÁ NINGÚN TIPO DE CONTINUACIÓN A LA HISTORIA. 

Es un _oneshot_, remarco: **ONE**-shot. Uno, no dos, no tres... uno. Un capítulo y lixto, finito!

Es halagador que vosotros deseéis más, demo... la trama original fue pensada para terminar _justo donde termino_, sin extras, ni largas, ni nada; además, por ahora, no tengo interés en continuar escribiendo sobre **Blood+**, así de fácil. Tengo proyectos en mente con otras series, estoy terminando mi carrera, saliendo con alguien, decidiendo que hacer con mi vida... en resumen, estoy ocupada; y a veces me resulta difícil encontrar un poco de tiempo hasta para mi misma.

Lo siento.

Pero **se acabo.**

Ahora que, tampoco quiere decir que no volveré a escribir sobre _HajixSaya_... ¡claro que lo haré, algún día! Es una pareja hermosa, perfecta e ídilica para mí. Los adoro, así de fácil, tanta devoción me conmueve. Y a como soy de fangirl, seguro regreso a las andadas uno de estos días ¬¬

Sólo me queda por decir **¡GRACIAS!** Me han apoyado mucho con sus comentarios, y cada reviewcito tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón... me siento tremendamente orgullosa del éxito que ha tenido **Everything**, de nuevo, **¡miles de gracias!**

Ahora sí, a los reviews! (que en su momento han sido contestados en privado, pero prefiero publicar respuestas... así es más interesante para los nuevos lectores x3):

* * *

**SuS:** Síp, yo también quisiera más fics de Blood+ en español, aunque hay uno que otro en inglés muy bueno... sólo que no recuerdo nombres. ¿Kai y Saya? Sí, no dudo que pudiera haber algo... pero agradezco que los de la producción decidieran dejarla con Haji, que es mucho más guapo e interesante babas En resumen: HAJIRLZ!! xD 

**Pekkochu:** Gracias por pasarte, okaasan! Yo sé que no ves mucho anime, pero Blood+ fue uno de los hitazos del año pasado... ¿por algo será, no? piensa Ajá, por Haji creo yo xD. Que bueno que te gustara, pero te repito lo de siempre, vós sois la verdadera Diosa de la Escritura. Gambate! Que quiero comprar Memoirs edición rústica algún día de estos!

**Shikatema:** ¿Continuar? No, aquí no, al menos. Quizás escriba alguna otra historia, se me ocurre un AU, pero... por ahora, nada. Supere mi manía por Blood+ y conocí D.Gray Man, Bleach, Nodame, Heroic Age y LovCom, te los recomiendo sonrisa

**Noci-chan:** ¿Crees que escribo bien? Grax, pero para mí... es sólo un "decente" u-u. ¡Claro que leo el tuyo en cuanto lo cuelgues! La comunidad de Blood+ en español es exageradamente pequeña, debemos combatirlo ¬¬. ¿Dónde están todos esos fans con toneladas de imaginación?... ¡hacen falta por acá!

**Amaya Erizawa:** ¿Lemon? Es caso perdido para mí! Y sí, las relaciones no tienen porque llegar necesariamente a ese punto, sólo que era el reto personal que me impuse para el fic... y no lo logre -...-. Okas, sigo esperando tu fic xD

**Aislinn:** Jaja, muchas preguntas y me mareo O-O. ¿Otro fic? Ópera y Eternity, a ver que tal. ¿Dos caballeros? Asumo que te refieres a Haji y Solomon, siendo así... no hay mucho que contar: Saya & Haji are in love and Solomon is an extra, zero, nothing xD. Que cruel soy, diox! Perdonen, es que para mí Solomon sale sobrando; me gusta como personaje, pero sobra en esta linda y fascinante relación. ¿Sobre la promesa, decís? Insisto, pásate por Eternity, allí toco el tema.

**Laily:** ¿Sin omitir detalle? Pues intento ser detallista, lo juro, pero a veces no me sale tan bien como quiero ;-;. De cualquier forma, gracias por los ánimos.

**Bake-tsuki:** ¿Llegar al lemmon? Um, tengo un bloqueo de escritora al respecto... simplemente, no se me da; y si lo intento, me sale muy soso y sin gracia. Lo siento, es algo que debo aprender a base de esfuerzo, práctica y dedicación xD

**La Catrina:** Me encanto tu review, me dejaste conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas. Gracias por decirme que escribo con una pasión envidiable... me lo quiero creer, pero o soy muy modesta o de verás no tengo confianza en mí misma ¬¬. ¿Lectora fiel? Eso me encantaría, porque por gente como vós a uno le gusta escribir cada vez mejor. ¡Millones de gracias!

**Antonia:** Antes que nada... ¿nos conocemos? Es que me pareces sospechosamente conocida desde cierta perspectiva conspiranoica xD. Okas, asumiré que no es así y sólo alucino. Gracias por el comment, que aunque más bien sea una dura crítica, es bien recibido. ¿Tu sobrinita de 9 años escribe mejor? Pues convéncela de publicar algo, o el mundo estará perdiendo a un gran talento. ¿Te pareció insípido y casi no lo terminas por quedarte dormida? Si no querías terminarlo, no lo hubieras hecho. No hay nada peor que leer algo aburrido y monótono, que sólo nos hace perder el tiempo. A mí también me ha pasado. Créeme, si una historia no me gusta, no la leo. Aunque quizás sea admirable que tú si lo hayas hecho... ¿o será una contradicción? O.o

**Akirachinty:** ¡Claro, Haji es el hombre más caballeroso del mundo! Y Solomon, bueno... ya me exprese sobre él hace unos párrafos... pero te apoyo: Grrr ¬¬ (pensando: _maldito aprovechado de m1erda!_)

**Aguila Fanel:** Ajá, Saya y Haji son la mejor pareja del mundo nOn. Grax por el comment. Y suerte para vós también n..n

**Coppelia in Black:** ¿Saya y Haji una pareja única en el mundillo? Es más que eso, son únicos hasta en el mundo real. Es difícil ver (o incluso imaginarse) tanta devoción en pleno siglo XXI... al menos, esa es la característica que los hace únicos para mí. La forma en que la mira Haji es... bueno, quien fuera Saya, ne? -...-

**Kirara:** ¿Tierno? Sí, supongo que lo es. Después de todos, están enamorados. Debe haber ternura en algún sitio xD. Grax!

**Blackrose:** ¿Amas a Haji? Mmm, diría que es mío... pero es de Saya, y yo ya tengo al mío (y luego reclama), así que lo dejamos en... HajiRlz!!! (de nuevo). ¿Mi MSN? Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero mantenerlo semi-oculto por allí. No soy mucho de hablar (o chatear) con gente n-n.

**Andromeda no Sainto:** Grax por el comment, demo... ya no hay actualización. Sorry U.U

* * *

Ahora, sí... me voy. Cualquier cosa, denle al botoncito de "Go" en la parte de abajo. Saluditos! 


End file.
